


Duty

by FKAErinElric



Series: Friendship's Light [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Gen, coping with possible death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: The reality of his friend's duty hits Noctis hard when one of them gets hurt during a battle.





	

Noctis sat there wringing his hands. Today was just not a good day for them. Today was the day that his friend’s “duty” to him really hit hard.

            His friends were Crownsguard they were there to protect him. He sat his face in his hands.

            It wasn’t fair.

            “Noct.” Said Ignis as he walked into the room, Noctis didn’t look up at him. “You need to rest Noct.”

            Noctis shook his head. “I’m not leaving him.” He rested his hands on his knees. “I promised him Iggy.”

            The older man sighed. “I understand how you feel Noct. But refusing to rest does not help anyone.”

            Noctis looked back at his friend. He bit his lip tears threatening to spill over. He was glad Ignis came to get him. Gladio would have yelled; told him that it was there job to risk their lives for him. He clenched his fists and fought back a sob. “It’s not fair.”

            Ignis pulled up a chair and sat beside him. “It may not be fair but Prompto knew the risks when he agreed to join the Crownsguard.”

            Noctis let a sob slip and Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder. “He wasn’t supposed to get hurt. I promised I’d protect him.” He rubbed his eyes. “Prom doesn’t know how to fight properly. He wasn’t trained for this unlike us.”

            Ignis nodded. “I think despite all that Prompto holds his own very well.”

            Noctis huffed. “Well if he was doing all that well how did he get hurt this time?”

            The advisor sighed. “Him and Gladio have been training in the morning… he’s working on Prompto’s dodging technics.”

            He cut him off. “Dodging?”

            “He’s learning. I’ve seen it. While he may never be as strong as Gladio he is learning to know when to attack and when to back down.”

            He went to speak again.

            “Noctis. Don’t beat yourself up over what happened. Remember it is our job. Prompto was much closer to you than any of us. He did us proud defending you.” He stood up from his seat. “Prompto’s wounds will heal in due time. Now go and rest.”

            Noctis nodded. He reached over and took his friend’s hand. “I’m sorry buddy.”

            He felt him squeeze his hand back. “It’s okay Noct.” He whispered half asleep. He opened his blue eyes. “Tis just a flesh wound.”

            Noctis suppressed a laugh. “What if I told you your arm was gone?” he asked with humor

            He shook his head. “Nah, besides it was hit to my midsection.” He said waving his free hand over said section. “Just a gunshot… from an Imperial Solider… did it have to be removed?”

            “No it just passed through and hit a tree. We brought you to a doctor at the hunter HQ. He said you got lucky. A few inches either way and…” he stopped another sob. “You’d uh… you know.”

            “Made a fine corpse?” he asked with a smile

            Only Prompto could crack a joke about being dead. “Yeah.” He said weakly patting his hand.

            “I wonder if it will scar?” he asked his hand hovering over where he got hit. “I hear chicks dig scars… think it’ll help my chances?”

            That made Noctis laugh for real. “What are you going to do hold your shirt up and show it off?”

            “Hell ya.” He said nodding. “And my four pack of abs.” He smirked. “I may not be built like Gladio but I’ll show off what little I got along with my scar.”

            Noctis reached over and roughed up his hair. “Idiot.” He said with affection

            Prompto smiled. “I know.”

            He sighed. “Listen uh… thanks for what you did today…” he took his hand again. “I’m glad you’re okay I don’t…” he frowned. He knew what he wanted to say, but saying it was hard. He growled to himself and tried again. “I’d miss you if you were gone so… don’t get your ass killed okay?”

            “Okay Noct.” He said

            He patted his head again. “Want to play some King’s Knight?”

            “Hell ya!” He exclaimed as he took his phone from the night stand.

 

            The next day Ignis walked into the room to find both asleep with their phones in their hands and Noctis with his head on the bed out like a light. The advisor sighed. “I thought I told you to rest.” He said to himself as he pushed up his glasses.

 


End file.
